


The MAP's Cookbook

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Babysitting, Bathroom Sex, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Ephebophilia, First Time, Fucked Up, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Pedophilia, Stripping, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When the babysitter finds the perfect boy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	The MAP's Cookbook

I'd go the babysitter route. Now, a lot would be invested in this, because it wouldn't and can't be every boy, or even any boy. I would have to take countless jobs before I found the right one. But it would be worth it.

Because the right one will be clear. He's that boy, 12 or 13, just starting puberty, who's so sexually frustrated and pent up. We can see it clearly even if his prude parents can't. He's just longing for release even if he may not know it yet. But you can tell it's him by the attitude. The unnecessary angst and moodiness. The boy who's so cranky at the mere thought of still having a babysitter, because even though it's clear that he's not, he he just *knows* that he's too old for a babysitter, damnit! 

And that's the one you want.

It would start passive enough. A suggestive joke here, lewd language there. Treat him like an adult, make him feel special. Let him know subtly that I know exactly what he's going through because I've been there too, and I know what he needs. This may not be true for every boy but at that age I would've taken the bait in an instant, even knowing full well that it was bait. Especially knowing it was bait. And chances are, since I've picked carefully, this boy is impulsive and needy enough too.

We'd go in the bathroom; certainly no nannycams in there. And I'd start slow. Just the barest of touches to get him riled up and wanting it oh so badly. Trailing fingers lightly down his chest, over sensitive nipples, lower and lower. Slight little palmings against his crotch through his pants to make him whine. I want him as hard as he's ever been before I go all the way. No, scratch that, I want him ever harder!

But finally, *finally* I'll pop open the button on his jeans, slip down his zipper, and free him from his pants.... Only to keep the teasing going. I want him to know this is wrong, but I want him so horny he doesn't care. Or better yet, so horny he likes how wrong it is. So I'll play with his inhibitions. Slip a hand softly up his shirt to rub a thumb over his nipple, making him gasp those young, adorable little sharp breaths. And then place small kisses and little licks on his stomach just barely above the waistline of his tighty whities. My goal is to make him ask for it, beg even. Because what could possibly be better than a virgin little boy begging for sex?

A hand would come up and rub his hard-on through his undies before I at long last slip those off too. Bless him, he's leaking precum for the first time in his life and he's so hard it hurts, but oh God it hurts good! His balls haven't even fully dropped and neither of us knows if he can actually cum yet, but we're about to find out together. I'd lean in and kiss the tip of his weeping cock head as gently as I can, and he'll get the idea. Or he'll thing he got the idea, but I'm the one who gave it to him.

"W-what if you p-put it in your mouth?" He'll ask with the most adorable little blush of embarrassment, and he'll look away, unable to look me in the eye as he asks. I'll tell him it's worth a shot, as if I hadn't thought of it or intended for this the whole time, and then I'll blow him until he blows too. My tongue will lap up every single drop of his delicious boypre that wells up and I'll bob my head all up and down his leangth, my wet lips making this go smoother than his hand ever could. 

And he won't last long. It's his first time, and he's so pent up. Stamina is non-existent to him. But that's fine. And when he spurts out into my mouth I'll swallow it all; he's a good boy and so am I. And he won't be able to hold back his high, youthful cry of ecstasy as he cums. I might even get a shaking hand in my hair. He'll definitely have shaky knees. 

And then I'll let myself out of my clothes. He'll ask what I'm doing as the pants come off, followed quickly by my shirt and underwear, and he'll stare at my fully erect cock, much larger than his own. I'll tell him that I made him feel good and now he has to make me feel good. It's only fair, right? Or does he want me to tell his parents what we just did (this plants it in his mind that parents finding out is a punishment for him rather than a deterrent for me)?

He'll agree, but ask if that means he has to suck me off. I'll chuckle and tell him there's another way; I can fuck him in his tight little ass~ I will assure him that there's a way to keep it from hurting, to make it even feel really good for him, but he has to trust me. He agrees and I'll turn him around and have him bend forward over the toilet. I'll take my eye's fill of his ass, so perfect and pale. Both cheeks wonderfully round and unblemished, not so much as a hair on them. I'll stare and stare while touching myself until finally I lean in and spread his cheeks open.

I could have had him spread himself for me. He would have done it. But then I wouldn't be able to feel him this way. To feel that warm softness, that perfect young plumpness! And that coupled with the sight of his tight, virgin asshole would almost be enough to make me cum if I were still touching myself. But my full focus is on him now, this gorgeous little boy and his ass of sheer perfection. I'd try to hold back for as long as I can in order to just take it all in. But I won't be able to help it.

I lean in. My first lick will trail from the back of his balls all the way up through the valley between his butt cheeks. But all the next ones will be focused at his tight hole. It'll make him gasp deeply and go rigid at first. This will feel totally alien to him but he'll stay put, because what else can a horny boy do in this situation? He'll stay tense at first, boyhole clenched tightly shut. But slowly my tongue will lull him, soft laps at his rear entrance slicking and relaxing him, coaxing him open. And open he will, slowly but surely and shaking the whole way. 

I'll take advantage and start to slip my tongue inside. I've already tasted this boy on the outside, but now it's time to taste him on the inside, to feel his slick rectal walls with my equally slick tongue. And I'll tongue-fuck his little asshole until finally he's gaping open. Open enough for me to replace my tongue with my fingers. Well, one finger to start with. He's loose enough that it fits just fine, though I can feel him clinging to me. I'll thrust it shallowly, not going far enough to trigger his prostate just yet. But it's enough to keep him open and even loosen him just the slightest bit further.

The second finger is where I press on his sweet spot. This will stretch him quite a bit and he'll need the pleasure to offset any of the pain. And of course since this will be his first time feeling such an intense and new form of pleasure, the pain should be well overshadowed and fade quickly. After that I'll scissor my fingers a ways to make sure he's well-prepped, add some more 'lube' and then remove my fingers.

I'll have him straighten up and move myself to sit on the toilet in front of him, my cock pointing straight up, he'll have no illusions about what comes next, what he is supposed to do. It might be easier for his first time in another position, but I'd like to look in his face while it happens. So I'll take his smaller hands in my own and guide him closer. I'll have him spit in his hand and stroke me off a couple of times to lube my shaft and head up, then bring him fully onto my lap, his arms over my shoulders and his legs hanging over on either side of mine.

We'll keep moving slowly at first. If this first time hurts him then he'll be more inclined to tell someone, but if it not only doesn't hurt but also feels good then he's likely to keep it to himself and also want more in future. So slow it is, easing my slicked cock between his cheeks and rubbing it teasingly and just barely into his hole. I'll let him pick the pace here, at least for now. I'll apply some downward pressure on his thighs to coax him, but he'll be the one moving onto me. 

Depending on the boy he might either go down all at once in eager anticipation, or he might go slowly and cautiously. Either way, my cock will end up lodged fully, deeply inside of him. We'll take a moment of rest here. Whether he needs to let pain fade or get used to the powerful pleasure dwarfing what my fingers gave him, he'll need some small period of recovery. But only for a minute, and then I'll show him how to ride me, have him raise his hips just enough to pull my cock almost all the way out only to plummet back down the shaft. And he'll break into a rhythm, his tight little boy hole gripping me tighter than anyother hole I've ever bred, my head striking true against his prostate each time he plops down. 

I won't last long either, not in this situation. But I'll try. His cock had gone soft once more after he came but now it's fully erect again. My hands will roam from tightly squeezing his thighs to rubbing bare shoulders to scratching down his back. I'll even be able to sneak a few kisses in while he's distracted by the pleasure in his ass. I might even be able to slip a little tongue action, make him taste himself on my mouth.

He'll cum a second time, spattering my stomach, just as I start to fill him up myself. Our moans and pleasurable gasps and pants will echo through the bathroom. He's so sensitive afterwards, every tiny movement by me inside him send him whimpering and whining again, his nails biting into my shoulders. They'd leave marks but in that moment the pain feels good. Little by little we pull him off of me and I quickly clean my spunk out of him with some toilet paperm which is promptly flushed. Leave no trace. His own that he'd sprayed me with I'll make him clean with his tongue, however. 

At the end he's flustered and embarrassed and fulfilled, has no idea what to say. But words don't need to be spoken. I get him dressed again and send him on to bed with a wink that promises more fun the next time I babysit. We both know he won't be complaining about having a sitter to his parents again.


End file.
